The Bad Friends Trio
by ShipShippingShips
Summary: This trio is here to give their boarding school some BLT - Beer, Love, and Tomatoes. Whether it be taming a crazy yaoi fangirl, counseling a fighting couple that is taking stuff too far, helping a lost little girl who can work a shot gun, or finding the formula for the perfect pasta sauce in the depths of the cafeteria, they will find a way to work it out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! This is my second fic that I will be making as well as my other one that you can check out if you want!_**

**_I got this idea from a tumblr post when someone said they wanted to see an anime of the Bad Friends Trio. And since, sadly, I can't make an anime I decided why not make a fan fiction about it?_**

**_The main characters are obviously the Bad Friends Trio, as well as Romano and Hungary. Don't worry;_****_ a lot_****_ of other characters are included, some are introduced throughout the chapters._**

**_Each chapter is basically like episode, so some will be really long. Others will be like short stories._**

**_ It isn't a very dramatic fic, and is mostly comedy, but you do get to see emotional sides of the story at times._**

**_I hope you will enjoy this fan fic and please, please review! I love hearing what you guys think! You can also put suggestions for the next chapter if you want, and I might use it, and I will give you credit for the idea in the very place I'm writing right now!_**

**_So, sit back and enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

Gilbert slammed the door to the storage room and turned to his friends. Francis and Antonio mimicked his serious face as they say in the surprisingly large room.

"You all know why I've called you here." He said in a low voice as he dipped his head. The two boys nodded back to him.

"It's time for the once-a-month tradition of-" Antonio started,

"_Hot girl searching!_" Francis cheered.

**_-Ch1. Meet The Trio!-_**

The three friends poke their heads out of the door and watched the students walking by.

"How about that one? She is pretty hot." Francis said, pointing to a blond figure wearing a skirt and talking to Toris, a soccer boy they didn't know much about.

"That's Feliks," Antonio whispered, "And he's a boy!"

Francis shrugged, "Fine with me." He tried to run after him, but Gilbert pulled him back.

"How about that one?"

"Also a boy, Francis."

"That one?"

"I'm pretty sure Vash is a boy too, Francis."

"That one?"

"If Arthur knew you thought he was a girl, he'd pummel you, man."

"Why are they all boys?" Francis whispered angrily.

"We are in the boys dormitory." Antonio whispered back.

"Why are we searching for hot girls in the boy's dormitory?"

"It's a boarding school and it's early in the morning. We are not allowed to go anywhere yet."

"Then why did we pick to look for hot girls now if there are no hot girls?"

"Well, there are hot boys."

"True," Francis agreed. All three of them were bi-sexual, so they enjoyed boys just as much as girls.

"Hey," Gilbert stopped them, "How about her?" He motioned to a girl outside the translucent, glass walls of the building. She had long brown hair with a sunflower in it and a sweet smile. She also gave off a vibe she could snap your neck, though, with her messed up clothes and alert stance.

"Elizabeta," Antonio began,

"Cute, but looks as if she has it for Edelstein." Francis pointed to the boy she was talking to. He was the smart guy that Gilbert always joked around with in class.

"Dang it Roderich." Gilbert sighed.

"How about the angry one walking towards our way, Toni?" Francis pointed to Lovino Vargas; Antonio's some-what boyfriend, an only uncertain relationship because Lovino refuses to admit he has feelings for the boy at times. His dark brown hair swayed with his walk and his piercing gold eyes targeted the Spanish boy.

Gilbert glanced at Antonio with a half-amused, half-worried face.

"He's going to whip your ass, dude."

"Shut up."

Lovino stopped at the door and swung it open, then crossed his arms. He looked at the trio, who were sitting on the ground in an innocent looking pose.

"Hey, Lovi." Francis purred.

"Looking hot as ever." Gilbert winked. Lovino shuddered and kicked them both in the face. They would hit on the boy a lot, for fun but also because the Italian was extremely good looking. Girls fawn over the boy and he treats them sweetly, but everybody knows that he has feelings for Antonio, whether he would admit them or not.

He also had grown to care for his two idiot friends as well, as they have been kind to him at times. But again, not something he would admit.

"Si, mi amou-" Antonio began as he got up and leaned into him, only to be pushed away by Lovino's palm.

"You were trying to check out girls, I see." Lovino huffed to him, and turned to Francis. "Your cousin is naked with maple syrup all over him again."

"Alfred?"

"No, Matthew. Although, Alfred does look like he wants to join him too. Better hurry."

Francis sprinted out of the room, leaving Gilbert stuck in between Lovino and Antonio. Lovino looked like he was trying to murder him with his eyes while Antonio was trying to explain that they did this every month and that it was a tradition.

"... I mean really Lovi, I don't even get why your upset," Antonio huffed as he finished, "It's not like we're _dating_ or anything."

At this, Lovino turned bright red and stormed out of the room, leaving Antonio trying to make up what he just said.

"No I didn't mean it like that-UGH!" He ran after Lovino, leaving Gilbert alone in the storage space.

"I just can't believe it! He was bathing nude in the syrup?" Francis shook his head and leaned on his palm. "I understand Alfred, but Mattie? Usually such a quite, nice kid."

"Who?"

The three friends turned from their lunches to see Roderich and Elizabeta standing with their trays. They sat down across from them and Gilbert snorted.

"Who gave you the consent to sit with such an awesome person as me?"

"Well you guys always sit alone, so we pitied you. I mean, I guess your brother and those twins sit here with you all sometimes…" Roderich smirked as Gilbert turned red and turned his head away.

"Well if you feel the need to, you may be graced with my presence."

"Thanks," Elizabeta sarcastically said. She then stared at him for a second, "Why is your hair white?"

Francis and Antonio gasped as they turned to the girl. Gilberts face darkened.

"My hair?" he began, "Why would you ask?"

"I dunno. It's white."

"Well, I for one think white is a fabulous colour!" Francis said, beginning to stroke his hair.

"Si! Si!" Antonio stroked to other side of the boy's head.

Elizabeta sat confused as the two tried to comfort the now depressed boy.

A blond boy sat down next to Elizabeta and whispered to her, "He doesn't like people talking about his hair. My dad's and my hair is blonde, and so he has convinced himself he's adopted." He held out his hand, "Ludwig. His brother."

"Elizabeta." She shook his hand vigorously and Ludwig smiled slightly when he let go.

"Strong grip for such a dainty looking lady. Ouch." Ludwig held up his dark red head and Elizabeta blushed.

"Sorry."

"Luddy!" A small Italian boy hopped next to the German. "Can I have your pasta?"

He ate it whole before Ludwig gave him his consent.

"And that's Feliciano." He said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Hiiiii!" Feliciano waved to Elizabeta, and she politely smiled back. "Is your hand hurt, Luddy? It is! Here let me help." He got out a bandage and slapped it on Ludwig's hand, and then proceeded to kiss it.

"All better?" Feliciano beamed at the bright red Ludwig, who hung his head down as Elizabeta giggled. _How cute!_ She thought.

"Well, I think that we should go, Liz. We're going to study for a History test." Roderich nodded to them, "Boys." Elizabeta smiled at him and waved goodbye to them. Ludwig nodded and Feliciano waved to her while wrapped around Ludwig's neck. Francis blew a kiss, Antonio smiled, and Gilbert blushed and looked away.

Once they left, Gilbert's face turned back to a slightly more normal shade.

"Do you have a crush, mon ami?" Francis smiled.

"Meeting after lunch."

"Okay!" Antonio nodded and turned to Feliciano, "Feli, is Lovi still mad at me?"

"Well, he said to me that you were a piece of sh-" Ludwig clasped a hand over the boy's mouth and swung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Feli. Before you do anything else. I'm sure he's not mad at you, Antonio." He carried the ditzy Italian away as Antonio sat, dumbfounded.

"Are you sad?" Francis asked, falling over to comfort the boy.

"No," Antonio laughed, pushing away Francis, "He does this a lot. But that's one of the reasons I love him!" He sighed and flashed a sweet smile to his friends.

"You are too nice, sometimes." Gilbert said, shaking his head.

"Not true!" Antonio protested, "I can be mean."

"Nope," Francis shook his head and put his arm over Antonio's shoulder, "You see, you are what Americans call, a goody-two-shoes!" he motioned his hands as if he were making a rainbow and Antonio pouted.

"That's not bad!" Gilbert offered, "Teachers like you. Girls think you are the sweetest guy in this high school!"

Antonio poked at his tomato and mumbled a barely audible 'Whatever.'

_I think we made him depressed_, Francis thought as he looked at his sulking friend.

_He'll be fine_, Gilbert thought to himself as Antonio's face darkened and he put his head to the table.

_I'm not a goody-goody_, Antonio thought as he dozed off on the dirty lunch table.

"Sorry I'm late!" Antonio panted as he burst into his dorm room. Ludwig and Francis sat on his bed with their feet and arms crossed.

"I hope there is a good reason for bring an hour late." Gilbert frowned.

"I had to make up a test and then I ran into Lovi and-"

"Ah, so it was a good reason," Francis interrupted, "You had safe sex, right?"

"What, I- NO!" Antonio blushed.

Francis clicked his tongue. "Safe sex is important, mon ami. Do we need to have the talk again?" He scolded. Gilbert shook his head behind Francis.

"I didn't have sex with Lovi, Jesus!" Antonio squeaked.

"Oh," Francis frowned, clearly disappointed. "Well tell me when you do." He winked and Antonio said some colourful words back, probably taught to him by Lovino.

"Anyway, what happened?" Gilbert knit his brows.

"He said he would forgive me for being a _puta _if I buy him dinner tonight." Antonio smiled.

"Great!" Francis grinned as his face darkened, "I'll be sure you dress appropriately for the occasion."

"Oh, no!" Antonio protested, "Last time you did that, I wound up in a leopard leotard!"

"It accented your butt perfectly!" Francis whined.

"Guys!" Gilbert yelled. They both turned to him. "I called you here for a reason. I need help."

"Ah, yes." Francis squeezed Gilbert and squealed, "You finally have a crush! A very pretty girl too, no?" He turned to Antonio and he nodded.

"Well thank you, but it is obvious that she likes some one else," he gripped his fists tightly and stood up to face his friends, "So we need to figure out what she likes in a man. If I can be who she likes, then she will forget about Roderich and go for an awesome man, aka me." He gestured to himself. Francis and Antonio nodded together as they sat criss-crossed on the bed.

"So how will we figure out what she likes in a man?" Francis asked, "I would ask her but we all know girls only tell girls that stuff."

"Well, it's obvious!" Gilbert smiled as he whipped out a blue short skirt and a grey, long sleeve shirt.

"Cross-dressing!" Francis squealed in delight.

"Yes," Gilbert said, "And we need one of us to do it."

They turned to Antonio, who stared at them for a second confused.

"Huh? Wait what? No!" He shook his head.

"Please?" Francis pouted.

"No." Antonio stood firm, because unlike his friend, he disliked wearing make-up and skirts.

"I told you he wouldn't do it." Gilbert sighed as he gave a secret wink to Francis, "He's too much of a goody-two-shoes."

Antonio's face reddened, and protested, "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Oui. Too bad." Francis said, ignoring him. "I would do it my self but I have nurse check-up tomorrow. So you'll never get a girlfriend."

"All because," Gilbert bent down next to Antonio.

"He's a goody-goody." Francis leaned on the Spaniard's back.

"…" Antonio was burning up, and couldn't seem to say anything while staring at his friends pouting faces.

"Give me that." He grabbed the clothes and turned his head away.

"Hooray!" Francis and Gilbert cheered in the background, "Our hero!"

"Shut up." Antonio sulked as he looked over the outfit again.

"Lets get you a bra first." Francis looked at Antonio and took off his shirt.

"I think I have some of Bella's in my drawers."

"…Why do you have your sister's bra's?" Gilbert turned pale as Francis opened his drawers to look for it.

"Not like that!" Antonio screeched, "We mix up our clothes sometimes while doing laundry."

Gilbert huffed a breath of relief as Francis yelled, "I found it! Let's try it on you with the fake boobs!"

"Okay," Antonio started to put it on as Francis started to look for good underwear, "But I'm wearing tights with the skirt so I don't have to shave my le-"

Lovino stood in front of the now open door; face blank as the three stood frozen. Gilbert stood with his fist clenched and knees bent while staring at Antonio, Antonio was mid-way of clipping his bra on, and Francis was holding the stretched out panties in his hands.

"We can explain." They said in unison.

"Save it." Lovino said with a still blank face, "And forget about dinner. I think I'm going to stay in my room for the next week, traumatized."

He slammed the door and Antonio's face went dark. They heard the squeaking of Lovino's shoes and murmurs of 'washing his eyes out with bleach' as he walked away in the hall.

"Sorry about that, man."

"We'll make it up to you!"

"We promise."

"You're still doing this, right?"

They kept rambling until Antonio stopped them with a soft chuckle that soon erupted into laughter. The two boys looked at him and began to laugh too, at the awful but comical event that just passed.

"Woah, look at the new girl."

"She's so pretty!"

"I hope she has her classes with me."

Antonio walked down the hallway in the outfit from yesterday with grey tights, blue converse shoes, a lot of make up, and a tight fitted wig that matched his original hair colour.

_Francis really went all out_, Antonio thought. He walked into homeroom and paced over to Elizabeta. Then he tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello." Elizabeta turned to him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm sorry to bother you but my cousin is Antonio. He's in your homeroom so you probably know him. I told him I'd like to go to this school for a day in his place to see how I would like it, because I'm thinking of applying here. The thing is, I don't know where to go and I don't know anybody! I guess I didn't think it through much. Could you help me?" He said the lines perfectly and let out a deep breath once he was done. He was glad he didn't mess up his alibi.

"Sure!" Elizabeta smiled to Antonio, "My name is Elizabeta. What is your name again?"

Antonio turned pale. _Mierda! _He thought. _I didn't plan a name!_

"Are you okay?" Elizabeta noticed his face was now white as a sheet in worry. If he got caught, he'd be the laughingstock of the grade.

"…Um, I'm Annie." He gave her a crooked smile.

"Antonio and Annie?" She gave a tiny giggle. "I guess you parents liked names like that. Or maybe they named you similar to each other because you look so alike."

"We get that a lot."

"I bet…" She stared for a minute, and beads of sweat grew on Antonio's neck. She finally stopped and smiled at him. Antonio let go of his breath, unaware that he was holding it until then.

"Sorry about that. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and darted to first period.

Elizabeta had been helping 'Annie' find her way around school all day, and nearly bored Antonio to death since he already knows where to go, which classroom is which, and the school history. He was thinking of giving up since it was almost ninth period and he had nothing so far on what type of boy Elizabeta liked, but before he could resign her arm dragged him to a familiar looking, Austrian boy.

"Roderich! Roddy!" Elizabeta jumped onto her friend in the hall and trapped him in a hug.

"Hi, Liz." He coughed out. Elizabeta fumbled an apology as she let go and he gave a tiny smile. "It's fine."

"This is Annie." Elizabeta motioned to Antonio.

Roderich straightened his glasses and squinted. "I feel like I've seen you before."

"She's Antonio's sister, so they look a bit alike." Elizabeta explained.

"Ah," he nodded and grabbed his books from his locker, "I have to go to Math. Bye."

She hugged him again and he strolled away.

"You really like him, I see." Antonio poked his head out from behind Elizabeta, who was staring at the walking Roderich. She blushed and spun around to face Antonio.

"Him? We're just friends!" She laughed nervously, "Even if he his in a way my type."

"What is your 'type'?"

"Sweet, quite guys. The boys that are shy and you have to get to know them and grow on them. The ones that seem timid at first but are sweet and kind once you get to know them." Elizabeta's eyes glazed over as she spoke. "What's your type?"

Antonio was taken aback by this question. "Well I guess," he started, "The boy that is mean and doesn't seem to want anything to do with the world, but once you get to know him, he gets soft and cares for you, even if he wont admit it at times." His eyes glazed over this time, and Elizabeta smiled at the love-struck girl. _It is obvious she is talking about someone special!_ She thought.

Antonio snapped out of it and realized he had gathered all the information he needed.

"I have to go, since school is almost over. I need to be home a little early today. Thank you for helping me!" Antonio waved to her and flashed a smile that made half the boys in the hall nosebleed.

"Bye, Annie! Maybe we can hang out again, someday!" Elizabeta smiled back.

Elizabeta sprinted to class before the bell, while Antonio sprinted for the bathroom, unable to wait any longer in getting off the drag outfit. He stopped at the bathrooms and cried in despair. He didn't know which one to go in!

_I guess I should go into the boys…_ He thought, _so when I come out it will look normal._

He walked in on Roderich going in the urinal.

"I'M SO SORRY! WRONG BATHROOM!" He shrieked as Roderich yelled in embarrassment. Antonio sprinted into the, thank God, empty girls room, and undressed from his girly clothes. _That wouldn't have been awkward if he knew I was a boy_, he thought.

"Hey." Francis greeted Antonio when he walked into their dorm while playing on his phone.

"Where's Gil?"

"In his dorm with Ludwig, why?"

"Why? Really? I have the information!" Antonio fumed, not having enjoyed the last few hours and his usual happy self, gone.

"Hey guys!" Gilbert walked in and Antonio pounced on him.

"I figured out what boys she likes. Just be really shy and quiet, but sweet!" Antonio preached. He began to develop a plan on how to do 'Operation: Change Gil's Awful Personality' when he was interrupted by Gilbert and Francis' laughs.

"What?" Antonio asked, looking like a sad, confused puppy.

"We though you would have figured out by now!" Francis wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"I didn't really want to figure out how to impress her! We were just messing with you man!" Gilbert crowed as he fell on the bed.

Antonio delivered a sharp blow to both of their heads,

"Ow! That hurt, you asshole!" Gilbert yelled.

"But we deserved it." Francis admitted.

"So you didn't like her at all?" Antonio fumed, "I can't believe you."

"I wouldn't say that." Gilbert mused, but waved the thought away. "I'm sorry man. You want to get some burgers from Alfred's, my treat?"

"His burgers are amazing! He's still holding that restaurant while in school?" Antonio marvelled, almost forgetting the whole incident that happened today. The Spaniard, though, made sure to tuck this into the back of his mind for later.

"Oui," Francis nodded, "Very talented, that boy."

"Well, let's go!" Gilbert chided.

"Fine but I'm asking Lovi to come."

"Sure, have the hottie biscotti join. Is he still pissed at you?"

"No, he forgave me."

"I'm still not sure what you did wrong. Cross dressing isn't a sin!"

"Can Ludwig and Feli can come, too?"

"How about Elizabeta and Kiku?"

"Maybe."

The three friends rambled on about whom to invite as well as other pointless things like which one looked better in Bella's bra and if Antonio could legally adopt a tomato as his child.

_What an eventful week!_ Elizabeta thought as she peered from the end of the hallway, _They sure are an interesting bunch! Maybe I should hang out with them a little more, just to find out a little bit more about them._

**_Well, that was the first chapter! Although Romano wasn't in it too much, he is a very big character in most of the chapters. Just so you all know, I don't make many ships canon in the story but I play on them more to make them comedic. There will be some ships that will sail, and who knows, maybe I'll make them all canon once I reach a final chapter (Which is undetermined but a long time in the future), but you'll have to read more to find out! See you next week! Don't worry if I'm late though, because these take long to write! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my lovelies! I am back! _**

**_I'm doing my chapters from now on in this new set up so it will look a bit different as the first, but the story is the same!_**

**_This chapter will have references and hints of sexual activity, as you will very soon see, thus why it is rated 'T'._**

**_But don't worry, that's what makes it fun! XD_**

**_So I hope you like this Chapter! I'm glad to see I'm getting follows and I HOPE that I will get more reviews._**

**_So please,_**

**_AND I MEAN PLEASE_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Okay, the show will now go on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

"I can't believe your not even complaining about walking with us to class!" Gilbert exclaimed, poking Lovino's cheek.

"Are you actually Lovino?" Francis enquired, joining Gilbert in poking Lovino's cheek.

"Si, mi amour," Antonio stated worriedly, "This is much unlike you." He began to poke Lovino's arm.

"GET OF ME BA _~Yawn~_ Bastards" Lovino fell into Antonio's arms and gave a poor attempt of pushing Antonio off him. Finally giving up, he let Antonio carry him while they walked.

"My poor Lovi, what happened?" Antonio cooed at his grumbling companion.

"It's Feliciano and Ludwig." He replied drowsily, "Ludwig stayed in Feliciano's and my dorm room for the night, and hey were so God damn noisy! They kept yelling and shouting and I tried to get them to shut up but I _~Yawn~_ I…" Lovino drifted off in Antonio's arms. As Antonio kissed his forehead softly, Francis began to laugh strangely behind him.

**_~Chapter 2: Sex Ed!~_**

"_~Honhonononhon~_" Francis eyed Gilbert, who returned a knowing smirk.

"What is so funny?" Antonio asked, tilting his head. Francis gave a small 'tsk' at how innocent his friend was.

"Lud and Feli were shouting all night? Lovino was yelling at them to stop? What does that sound like to you?" Gilbert gave a snicker.

"Slumber party!" Antonio brightened up. "Should we ask them if we could come?"

"They were- well you know!" Francis face palmed as Antonio looked at him confused.

"They were doing the do. The frickle frackle. The bed boogey." Gilbert half-shouted at Antonio. All of a sudden Elizabeta popped up behind Gilbert.

"Who was doing it?" She asked excited as she bounced on him.

"Cool it, sister." Gilbert frowned. "Why would you want to know?" He eyed her suspiciously and she gave an awkward smile.

"Well…" She said in a high-pitched voice. She turned to Gilbert and Francis, cross-armed and Antonio attempting to with Lovino draped on him. "Okay, okay. The school found my anime and claimed it was 'Gay porn' so they confiscated it! Can you believe it? So I'm kind of desperate for some yaoi."

"You are sick, woman!" Gilbert exclaimed, shaking his head. "You want to see my brother get it on with that innocent Italian?"

"I bet he had to have a five hour lesson just on how to have sex!" Francis giggled in the background. Antonio laughed with him but then Francis turned to his friend. "You are the same, mon ami." He smirked. Antonio stuck his tongue out to him.

"Hey, guys." Ludwig nodded at the group as he passed them, walking over to Feliciano's locker. Feliciano kissed him on both cheeks as a greeting and they began to walk to class.

"They are so gay." Elizabeta shook her head.

"_So_ gay." Gilbert agreed.

"Okay, class." The teacher silenced his advisory. "Today we will be learning about sex safety. Please pay attention to this video."

"An experienced person like me does not need this," Francis whispered to Gilbert.

"I know," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "But it will be good for Ludwig and Feli!" he finished with a snicker.

They began to watch the movie and a girl appeared on the screen. Francis stared at the face for a few moments before shooting up and telling the teacher to pause the video. The girl had short blonde hair and was explaining the perks of being a virgin. Francis began to laugh.

"Francis what is it?" The teacher snapped at him.

"Zat girl is a lair!" He exclaimed, "I did her about a year ago and still frequently visit her." The teacher's expression was shocked and most of the class looked as if they straining not to laugh.

"Well, her personal life isn't of our concern." The teacher hissed at Francis, causing him to sit down. "Let us continue with the video."

The teacher's face was a deep shade of red and Francis sulked in his chair. He did not enjoy this hypocritical video and would consult the school board about this. He planned to go strait to the principal tomorrow after school, since he had ballet today with Michelle. He did not care much for dancing but enjoyed his teacher thoroughly.

"Why are you all staring at us funny?" Feliciano enquired as he faced the other end of the lunch table. Gilbert and Elizabeta had been glancing at Ludwig and Feliciano for a while now for completely different reasons. Elizabeta was trying to see if the two would do anything romantic, while Gilbert was simply disgusted by the fact his brother had _done_ it.

_They aren't even technically dating!_ Gilbert thought as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Staring is impolite, Gil." Antonio lectured him and Lovino gave him a scowl.

"Then why do you always stare at me, bastard?" He huffed. Antonio then leaned close to Lovino, completely popping his personal bubble and grabbing his hand.

"What _I_ do is not _staring_." Antonio purred, "It is _admiring_ your _beauty_."

"Antonio, your Francis is showing." Elizabeta teased as Lovino turned dark red and stood paralysed. Antonio let go of Lovino's hand and backed away, allowing Lovino to breath again though his face was still red.

"Is this seat taken?" Roderich asked as he pointed at the chair next to Gilbert. Gilbert put his feet on it and shrugged.

"Sorry, man." Roderich huffed 'Rude' under his breath and began to walk away but Gilbert removed his feet and gestured to the seat. "I was joking, Rodders."

"_What_ did you call me?" Roderich seethed as he sat down. The two began to argue as the rest of the table watched, amused.

"This is almost as good as my anime." Elizabeta said under her breath as she watched them. "Almost."

"STOP POKING ME, DAMN IT!" Lovino shoved the three friends off him and kept walking. The three caught up to him, glad to see he wasn't completely exhausted today.

"You still look a bit tired, mon ami." Francis said worriedly.

"I'm not your 'mon ami'!" Lovino snapped at him, "And they were up all night _again_. I managed to get them to go to sleep at 3 o'clock, but they said only if I joined them for a bit because Feliciano had told Ludwig how good I was." Antonio's face turned red and they all widened their eyes.

"_What?_" Antonio practically screeched.

"Yeah," Lovino chuckled, "It was kind of fun though. I think I'll join them again tonight." He walked away and the three stood there, shocked.

Gilbert was the first to snap out of it. "He… he did my _brother_ with Feli?" He whined, "Why is Lud doing this. I'm going to talk to him." Antonio began to agree when they were interrupted.

"No," Francis began, "We have to catch them in the act."

"You pervert," Gilbert laughed as he poked Francis' chest, "You just want to see them in action." Francis shrugged. Antonio then got in between them and turned to Gilbert.

"I think it would be better if we catch them in action after school so they can't refuse what they did to my Lovi." Gilbert interrupted him to remind him Lovino joined him on his own free will but Antonio wouldn't hear of it.

"Okay, but how can we follow them with out being caught?" Gilbert said, finally giving in.

"I think I can help you." They turned around to see Elizabeta strutting towards them. Of course.

"You can't come?" Antonio asked, suppressing a laugh at the irony.

"I'm going after school to tell the principal about the hypocrisy of that sex safety video." Francis whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear them, "You'll have to go with out me." He moped as he slumped lower into his chair.

"That's fine," Gilbert smirked and added, "In fact probably better. We'd be caught by you cheering them on."

"Hey!" Francis flicked his head.

"Shh!" Vash glanced at them from his desk, giving the three dagger eyes. They tried to hold his stare, but one by one they stood down, deciding to remain silent.

"Are we all met?" Elizabeta nodded at the three boys and bit into her burger. They had decided to meet at Alfred's, the famous burger joint their classmate started in their school. "Holy crap, this is good." She moaned as she stuffed the rest in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Alfred laughed as he came to clean up their plates.

"What is in this that makes it so _good_?" Elizabeta enquired. Alfred just laughed and winked at her. "Family secret."

"Oy, wanker! Stop flirting and get over here!" Arthur yelled to Alfred, which Alfred returned with a rude gesture. "I'm coming, _darling_." Alfred drawled the last word and turned back to them. "He can be a pain in the ass, sometimes."

"But you still love him." Antonio sighed, thinking about Lovino.

"Yeah, although sometimes I wonder why." Alfred rolled his eyes and walked to Arthur to start and un-audible argument.

"OTP." Elizabeta whispered.

"What?" Antonio cocked his head.

"It's from her weird cult thing," Gilbert began to explain, "She explained it to me. Basically she loves their love."

"It's not a cult!" Elizabeta slapped him on the head but Antonio grabbed her hand.

"I think that is beautiful, enjoying their affections." Antonio smiled, squeezing his friend's hand. Elizabeta grinned and squeezed back while Gilbert huffed.

"Antonio is a much better friend than you sometimes, Gil." She snapped to him. Gilbert just stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Roderich.

"Speaking of your 'friends', why is _he_ here?" Gilbert scrunched up his face as if a garbage truck just passed by.

"He is going to go with us. We need three people in the group to back each other up and he is good at going unnoticed." She retorted as Roderich scowled at Gilbert. _Plus I ship you two and want to see you guys slowly start to like each other_, she thought to herself.

"But we have Toni!" Gilbert whined.

"Toni will be in the video camera room and will be feeding us info from my earpiece if anybody is coming while we go to their dorm. We need to make sure nobody sees us sneak out at night!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"How will I watch the videos if the guard is already there?" Antonio enquired.

"Knock him out." Elizabeta smiled and handed him a skillet. "Alfred lent it to me." She waved to Alfred who grinned back.

"Okay, we have the plan and the group." Gilbert nodded, "Lets get to work. It's about 10. Once it's curfew, you two meet me outside on the quad and Toni will get into the camera room."

"We are seriously going all of this just to catch Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino doing a three-way?" Roderich monotone.

"Yep!" Elizabeta cheered, and they split up from the burger joint.

Carlo's hated watching the video camera's at night. Nothing happened and they had alarms if anything did. He sighed and leaned on his hand. He though that maybe he could just fall asleep. Nobody would care, right?

"Sorry!"

"Huh? Who is-" THAWP!

Carlo fell to the ground with a large thud and Antonio winced at the loud noise. He didn't want to hurt the poor man but he had to stop Lovino from having affairs with his own brother and Ludwig!

"I'm in and have your location. Proceed with caution." He voiced into his mic as he sat in the chair. Antonio then let out a small giggle. "This is fun!"

"He said we could go, come on!" Elizabeta motioned as the boys slipped into the boy's dorm building.

"Feli and Lovi's dorm is on the third floor," Gilbert whispered, "Room 305."

They began to tiptoe up the stairs and all of a sudden Elizabeta froze on the second floor.

"Mr Roma is coming!" Antonio warned. She told the two boys and they looked around for places to hide. "There is no where to go!" Gilbert whispered furiously. "Then make a diversion! Mr Roma loves romance, so he wouldn't interrupt a kissing couple." Elizabeta urged.

"Good idea." Roderich and Gilbert whispered in unison, leaning into Elizabeta. She then grabbed their heads and smashed them together and jumped over the railings.

"Oh, good evening boys." Mr Roma gave them an awkward smile and kept walking. Elizabeta then swinged back over and landed next to them, grinning widely.

"Let's go." She urged at the fuming boys, who looked a mix of embarrassed and furious. They finally got to room 305.

"Come on, Luddy! Faster!" They heard Feliciano yelling from inside the room while Lovino was grunting.

"I'm going to be sick." Gilbert's face went green. Elizabeta was trying peek through the window and looked strained. "Ugh, I can't see a thing! Lets just bust them." She pouted.

"You are a sick woman." Roderich shook his head but gave a small smile.

"Okay. One, Two, Three! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DO-" Gilbert shouted as he swung the door open. "What?"

"Oh, hello Gil!" Feliciano chirped, "Lud, pause the game."

"No way in hell, little brother. I'm kicking his ass." Lovino sneered. He made many subconscious noises as he steered his digital automobile

"You were playing… a car video game?" Elizabeta looked extremely disappointed.

"Uh, yeah." Ludwig said as he paused the game. "Why are you guys here? You'll get in trouble." He furrowed his brows in worry.

"Oh, let them play with us!" Feliciano pleaded as he jumped onto Ludwig. "Pleeeeease?"

"…I don't know… Oh okay." Ludwig conceded. Gilbert jumped in immediately and called the next game, while Elizabeta and Roderich stared for a second before plopping down and cheering Lovino on.

"Hey, let's invite Antonio, too!" Ludwig suggested. Lovino perked up a bit but his face remained indifferent. "Whatever."

"He's on his way." Elizabeta nodded, just having contacted him.

"Sleepover!" Feli cheered.

"Oh, poop. That meeting was a waste of time. I can still go to cheek on my mon amis." Francis went to room 305, since he was in the same dorm building as the twins. His ears perked at noises from inside.

"SUCK IT GILBERT."

"COME ON, YOU SPANISH BASTARD!"

"GO! GO! WHOOOO!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon." Francis chided as he backed away, "I'll let my friends have their fun. He strolled down the stairs, not being a big fan of orgies.

"You thought we were doing WHAT?" Lovino screamed at the lunch table. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert just shrugged. Lovino's face turned bright red and he grabbed Francis and Gilbert's shirts in on hand and Antonio's in the others. He pulled them closed and huffed, "Do you _actually think_ I would do those two _idiots_?"

"You can do us three idiots." Gilbert suggested and Francis winked to the Italian. He let them go in disgust. "I hate you all." He muttered. Antonio attempted to kiss him on the cheek, which caused him to be slapped.

"So cute." Antonio sighed. Gilbert shook his head and Elizabeta squealed and muttered 'OTP'.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Feliciano asked from the end of the table, "Carlos the security man was found sleeping in the security room and was _fired_. Poor guy."

"Oh yeah awful such a shame let's change the subject." Antonio said hurriedly, sweat beading on his forehead. Elizabeta stifled a giggle.

"Hello?" The group of friends turned from their table to see three girls standing in perfect pose in front of them. "Which one of you is Elizabeta?"

"Who's asking?" Elizabeta stood up and walked closer to see the figures more closely. The one in the middle who had asked the first question chuckled and walked forth.

"I'm Georgia." She smirked and the sun glistened her long, silvery hair while her red eyes glinted.

"I'm Francesca, but you can call me Fran." A blonde girl strutted up next to her and curtsied.

"And I'm Annie!" The last girl walked up next to Georgia. She had black hair pulled into an up-do and had a perky tone in her voice. She also had half the boys in the grade staring at her behind, but she didn't notice.

"Hi!" Elizabeta stuck out her hand. "I'm Elizabeta. What did you want me for?" Annie gladly shook her hand, Fran kissed it, and Georgia fist-bumped.

"We want you to come to our all girls school across the street." Georgia stated bluntly. Gilbert spit out his soda and Roderich jumped out of his chair. The rest of her friends began to grow a look of shock.

"WHAT?"

~To be continued…~

**_This chapter is a bit small, but next chapter will be longer._**

**_CLIFF HANGER, OHONHONHON!_**

**_Well, PLEASE REVIEWWWWW and please follow if you are reading!_**

**_I love you so much!_**

**_Well, hasta la pasta!_**

**_C u soon!_**


End file.
